


Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Эй, — внезапно зовет Реборн за ужином, — хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?Тсунаеши смотрит на кровь под ногтями, на шрамы на пальцах, вспоминает леску от растяжек, спрятанную под кроватью. Улыбается и качает головой.





	Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?

— Эй, — внезапно зовет Реборн за ужином, — хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?

Вообще-то, его работа _подразумевает_ это: сначала научить обороняться, а после — убивать. Убивать словом, подписью документа или пулей. Вот как это работает.

Тсуна опускает взгляд в тарелку; со второго этажа доносятся крики детей, Бьянки пьет вино на террасе, наблюдая, как Нана развешивает белье, цикады трещат в душных, густых сумерках. Реборн ждет ответа — терпеливо, не настаивая на немедленном решении, как делает это обычно. Тсуна молчит, хмурится, будто просчитывая что-то.

Реборн никогда не задает вопросов без причины — если, конечно, не хочет пошутить над нерадивым учеником.

_Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?_

Тсунаеши вслушивается в дыхание репетитора: размеренное, легкое, не чета его собственному, тяжелому и прерывистому. Дыхание Тсунаеши больше похоже на начало приступа астмы, и это прослеживается сквозь всю его жизнь, гулкое, тяжелое, словно сокращение сердечной мышцы.

В мозг ввинчивается звонкий смех Бьянки, приканчивающей вторую бутылку красного полусухого, ей вторит Нана, звякает ложка о бок горячей чашки с чаем: Савада не заметил, как начал его размешивать. Белесые шрамы на пальцах, крепко держащих ложку за черенок, натягиваются, почти сливаясь по цвету со смуглой кожей.

Со второго этажа доносится топот, дети проносятся мимо, увлеченные игрой. Через призму чужого восприятия Тсуна видит самого себя: не растерянного, скорее, задумчивого, повзрослевшего непозволительно быстро.

_Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?_

Наверху Тсуну дожидается разобранная, помятая постель, разбросанные по комнате вещи: манга, бумажки и одежда, кнопки, ручки, скрепки, леска от растяжек. В куче ненужного хлама, неделями скапливающегося на полу, на столе, на кровати, можно спрятать много всего необходимого, но нежелательного, опасного или просто неугодного репетитору, матери и много кому еще.

Под носом становится мокро; в чашку с чаем падает густая красная капля, растворяется в остывшем напитке. Тсуна проводит рукавом рубашки по лицу, небрежно стирая кровь, шумно вздыхает и откладывает в сторону ложку, отодвигает тарелку на середину стола.

Позвоночный столб хрустит под тонкой кожей. Тсунаеши должен вспомнить что-то, что-то решить, что-то ответить. Бьянки смеется на улице, Нана смеется на улице, дети смеются на улице, хотя и были в доме пару минут назад.

_Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?_

Савада трет вертикальную складку между бровями, изломом рассекающую лицо надвое, ковыряет ногтем край стола и замечает немного нервно: под ногтями тоже кровь. Все лицо вдруг начинает покалывать тысячами иголочек, и ощущения эти похожи на серый шум в экране телевизора. Такие раздражающие помехи.

Превращается в равномерный гул чужое дыхание, чужой смех, и гул этот нарастает с каждой секундой; кровь бежит ручейками по подбородку, Тсуна беспомощно прижимает к лицу белую салфетку, тут же промокающую насквозь. Шум в ушах перемешивается с гулом, пока мир не начинает содрогаться в такт чьему-то пульсу.

_Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?_

Ответ прячется где-то здесь: в хламе, разбросанном по комнате, в чужом смехе, доносящемся с улицы, в дыхании, похожем на приступ астмы, в пульсации крови, пробивающейся толчками сквозь чужие раны.

Тсунаеши улыбается хмурящемуся Реборну, опускает бесполезную салфетку на стол, смотрит рассеянно на розоватые потеки под ногтями, снова хватает ложку за черенок, намереваясь, должно быть, налить себе еще чаю.

_Хочешь, я научу тебя убивать?_

— Спасибо, — ровно отвечает Тсуна. — Я уже умею.

Смех обрывается.


End file.
